


Gone

by orphan_account



Category: OMFGitsJackandDean, Youtubers
Genre: A little angst, But mostly fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 11:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>OKAY GUYS LAST ONE FOR THE WEEK~~~<br/>Just wanted to say some things: i really need to slow down, i'm gonna run out of ideas fast and be sad because i have nothing to write about, so this is the last one i'll post this week and then next week i'll maybe post 3 or 4 depending on how many i write. Gotta keep you guys comin' ya'know?<br/>I love you guys thanks for taking such an interest in my writing!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Gone

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY GUYS LAST ONE FOR THE WEEK~~~  
> Just wanted to say some things: i really need to slow down, i'm gonna run out of ideas fast and be sad because i have nothing to write about, so this is the last one i'll post this week and then next week i'll maybe post 3 or 4 depending on how many i write. Gotta keep you guys comin' ya'know?  
> I love you guys thanks for taking such an interest in my writing!

When it happened the first thing Jack noticed was the noise. The banging noise was so loud, for a brief moment, it sounded like someone had shot a gun. The shock only over took him for a moment though because almost immediately Jack's instincts kicked in and he was on his feet. The noise came from the kitchen… Dean was in the kitchen… His pace picked up to a run.  
Jack burst into the kitchen, his heart pounding from the sudden scare. "Dean what's wrong?"  
Dean was standing over a pan that was half covered in soap, half food. It was laying on the floor in front of a trail of soap running all the way to the nearby wall. _Dean threw the pan at the wall!?!_ Jack's mind raced.  
Dean looked up at Jack, his eyes looked tired and hard. This wasn't the Dean that Jack knew. "I'm not doing it anymore! I'm not making videos anymore." Dean shouted. Jack's jaw fell open. "What? Why?!" He tried to keep his voice calm. "I'm done with being 'that other guy that nobody knows'. I'm tired of it being Jack and 'whats his name with the hair'. I know you guys think its just some bloody joke, but it really does hurt okay… so- so i'm done." His voice broke, but he swallowed it down.  
Dean flipped open his computer and brought up his youtube channel: "Deanitsomfg" Jack opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. He watched in horror as Dean opened the settings page and scrolled down to the "delete" button. He hesitated for a second before looking up at Jack. "Well? Aren't you going to say anything?"  
Jack's shocked gaze locked onto Dean's eyes. He looked angry and determined, but also scared. He could see the silent pleas in his eyes. Jack stood frozen, unsure of what to do. Dean sighed, shaking his head. "Yeah i thought so." and with the flick of his wrist, his channel was gone. Jack's heart sunk into his feet, and his body went cold.  
"Dean…no…" Jack muttered.  
Dean's head snapped up. "What!? You know it's true! You would have said something if you didn't!  Its fine, i'll just be the extra in your videos now. Call me when you need me to hold a balloon or something." He yelled. Jack flinched at his words. They stung.  
He watched in terror as Dean stormed upstairs into his room, slamming the door behind him. He hung his head. Carefully, as if making noise would some how set Dean off again, Jack picked up the pan and placed it back in the sink. He then brought up Dean's computer, where his youtube channel was still open. Jack stared at the message on the screen for a few moments before realizing what he had to do. He quickly logged out of Dean's youtube account and logged into his own. With new adrenaline pumping in his head, he pulled up his own channel page and scrolled down to the delete button. He stared at it, giggling quietly. Without a second thought, his own channel was gone. He smiled and then logged out.  
***  
Dean stayed in his room for a few more hours, listening to the sounds of his house. He thought about what he had just done. He tried to come up with a reason why he should be upset, why he should be phoning up youtube and begging them to reactivate his channel. But he couldn't. He genuinely felt good about the decision. He  _was_ just the extra behind Jack now days. It was time he just stopped kidding himself.  
Jack had left a few hours ago, Dean listened to the door open and shut again and heard the sounds of Jack's car skidding out of the driveway. He sighed, slumping down in his bed and curling up under his blankets. He was tired. His eyes felt heavy from crying, and soon he was completely under.  
***  
Dean jolted awake when he heard the door slam, followed by Jack's cursing. Dean quietly crawled out of bed, glancing at the clock. He had been asleep for four hours now, it was almost 6 o'clock. He crept down stairs and sat down at top of the railing, peering around the wall. Careful not to let Jack know he was here, he looked around. His living room was all torn up, the furniture was all pushed up against one wall and the camera from the studio was perched on what looked like Dean's crappy Walmart tripod. Jack was adjusting the viewfinder. Dean could see himself in the corner of it, but it didn't look like Jack noticed. He stayed sat on the stairs, waiting.  
Pretty soon, Jack began talking.  
"Hello groovy people of the internet! I'm Jack Howard!" He paused, Dean had to cover his mouth with his hand to keep from saying "and I'm Dean Dobbs" Jack continued.  
"You've probably seen by now that there's been a bit of a change to youtube. Two very important channels seem to have gone missing. I'm here to tell you that, as sad as it is, I'm afraid it's true. Both Dean and I have deleted our personal channels."  
Dean gasped quietly. _Both!?_ He pulled out his phone and frantically searched for Jack's channel on youtube. But nothing came up. Dean's hands went cold. "This is my fault," he whimpered, but Jack continued.  
"Now of course you're wondering why. Well that's easy enough, the joke was getting old. The amount of subscribers i had were exceeding the amount Dean had by a _hilarious_ amount, the amount of 'Joking'-" his hands miming air quotes as he spoke, "tweets we were getting old. It was starting to really take a toll on Dean." His voice lowered to a mumble. He whipped his hand across his forehead before continuing. "Look, we're done with all of that. We are Jack _and_ Dean. Dean doesn't want to be alone anymore and I don't want to lose him. He's really important to me…" he trailed off. Jack stared into space for what felt like forever. Dean's chest felt heavy. Finally Jack spoke.  
"Anyway, i just wanted to say this and let you know that we're not gone forever! Just we're a team now. A full on team and you don't get one without the other, so get used to it." With that last line, he turned around and looked straight at Dean. "So what do you say? I can't post this if its all me." He held out his hand to Dean.  
Dean's mouth fell open and his heart raced. A little disoriented, he cautiously approached Jack's outstretched hand. He expected it to fall once Dean had approached, but it didn't. He kept his hand up, waiting. Dean looked down at the hand and then back up at Jack. He took a deep breath, and took his hand before mouthing "thank you" at him discreetly so the camera couldn't see. Jack didn't seem to care though.  
Dean blinked and was suddenly wrapped in Jack's arms. It was warm and nice, _comfortable_ , he thought. He found himself pressing his hands on Jack's chest, curling his fingers around his shirt. He closed his eyes and rested his head on Jack's shoulder. Jack tightened his grip and looked down. He gently brushed his lips into Dean's hair. A small gasp escaped Deans lips and he pressed himself closer to Jack.  
He didn't feel unwanted anymore.


End file.
